


Love Letters To You

by AnObsessedFangirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, hemwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnObsessedFangirl/pseuds/AnObsessedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Ashton ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Ashton,_

  
_Since this is our last year of school I thought why not tell you how I felt about you. I mean what is the worst thing that could happen? It's not like you would even guess who this is writing, I mean no one ever notices me. So really I am just writing this to let you know that I really, really like you and I hope you don't find this creepy or anything. This is supposed to be a sort of love letter to you. I'm going to stop writing this now before I make this weirder than it already is._

  
_From Breadstick_


	2. Letter 1

_Dear Ashton,_

  
_This was supposed to be a one time thing but I just couldn't help myself. You looked really good today, you had worn a flower crown -that really brought the green out in your eyes- to school today. Although you seemed nervous to wear it, I could tell you felt relaxed in a way, as if it was a second nature to you. But even myself, I could see the sad look in your eye when the teacher asked you to take it off and I quote ' flower crowns are for girls Mr. Irwin not boys' I think boys should be allowed to wear flower crowns too if they want. Not just because you looked really pretty wearing it. Definitely not. Okay maybe just a bit._

  
_From breadstick_

 


	3. Letter 2

_Dear Ashton_

  
_Your hair is starting to get quite long now. Though you are adorable you can't pull of the shy and cute look anymore unfortunately. I rather liked you like that, not that I don't like your hair now. I think my favorite part of that look was your glasses, you never seen to wear them anymore though. They just do something to me that I can't describe. I sound like a proper fangirl now, oops. I even still remember when you use to straighten your hair, I still thought you looked good back then, sorry if bringing that up is embarrassing for you but if it is don't feel embarrassed it looked good. The point is no matter what you do to your hair I still think you look good. Whilst your hair is like it is at the moment may I suggest wearing a bandana, a grey on perhaps?_

_From Breadstick_


	4. Letter 3

_Dear Ashton ,_

  
_You actually took my advice and wore a bandana, a grey one too. I don't even think you understand how much that meant to me. I mean no one ever takes my advice , but you of all people have made my entire week. It really means a lot. My friend dint understand why I was so excited this morning - after seeing you in a bandana - but it's not like I. Could just explain that I'm writing you notes and that I'm gay. I mean what if he doesn't accept me? What if you don't even like guys. Oh my god you probably didn't even know it was a guy writing these, I'm so sorry if I weirded you out now. Though I probably not going to stop as I know these probably brighten your day a bit, knowing someone out there likes you a lot. Any ways talk to you tomorrow._

  
_From breadstick_


	5. Letter 4

_Dear Ashton,_

_So it turns out that my friend already knows I'm gay. he came out to me as bi whilst introducing me to his new boyfriend._

_I would use their names but as I want to remain anonymous I can not use their names as it would be a massive give away to who I was. when I would be mortified unless for some unknown reason you liked me back - which I doubt you would - I would not mind._

_It was also then my friend told me he knew about my massive crush on you. I quote ' now we being open about everything can please talk about your obsession with Ashton?' by then their was no point denying it._

_I really do have massive crush on you._

_From Breadstick._


End file.
